Khr Truth or dares!
by hppygrl345
Summary: Me and my sister is hosting truth or dare with the khr characters!
1. intro

*Curtains come up*

Asia: Hello everyone!

Gabriella:H-Hi, m-minna *runs behind Asia in fear*

Asia: Its okay gabbby(for short), whatever This our my show with all the characters from khr they will do truth or dares!

( not real audience claps )

Gabby: we dont own khr so the copyright goes to the author. *hides behind asia again*

Asia: Thats true, and we take in yuri and yaoi dares so please put them in the description.

Gabby: Hey onni-chan aren't we doing all of the characters right?

Asia: Yes gabby.

Gabby: M-Make sure you review please until then.

Asia: soyonara!

(Curtains fall)


	2. Tsuna is the target! but i dont mind

*Curtains come up*

Asia: hello minna! Welcome back to khr truth or dare!

Gabby: HIEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs away and trips*

Asia: Gabby whats wrong?

Gabby: Melon head is chasing me!

Daemon: nufufu you are going to get it little girly

Gabby: HIEEEEEEEE! *runs away and comes back with a broom chasing watermelone head*

Asia: Anyways today we have a few dares not many but there are dares, everyone heres the 10th generation boss sawada tunayoshi oops i meant tsunayoshi,With his gaurdians.

Tsuna: h-hello minna *waves*

Asia: Hayato!

Gokudera: tch stupid woman dont call me by my first name.

Asia: *irk mark* anyways here are the rest of the gaurdians.

Asia: Hibari-san!

Hibari: hn...

Asia: lambo! Wait where is he he was just here

.

.

.

_THUNK _

lambo: gupyahhhh! *cries*

Asia: the fuck, oh well next is mukuro aka pineapple head!

Mukuro: *eye twitch* oya oya you wanna fight *gets triton*

Asia:*ignoring pineapple* Takeshi!

Yamamoto: hello Asia-chan haha *laughing sheeplish*

Asia: Hello takeshi, and last but the most extreme *cough cough* RYOHEIIIIIII hello my fellow EXTREEEMMMMEEE!

Ryohei: EXTREEEMMMMEEEEEEEE HELLLLOOOOOO ASIA-CHAN

Asia: EXTREEEEMMMEEEEE! *cough cough* lets get to the dares now before i lose my voice and make someone deaf. Oh i forgot the 1st generation boss and gaurdians introducing them!

Giotto: hello everyone *sits and looks very sexy doing it not even trying*

Asia: Alaude!

Alaude: hn...weakling

Asia: -_- Soooo mean, anyways lampo!

Lampo: why am i here?

Asia: *ignores* the rapist's ancestor the creator of the word rape! Daemon spade! (A/n im not gonna lie mukuro is sexy as hell!) Oh he still is running from Gabby oh here he comes *sticks my foot out and trips deamon spade*

Daemon: nufufu why did you do that girly?

Gabby: arigato onni-chan!

Asia: Its cool, now Asari!

Asari:Hello Asia-kun

Asia: hello! Now Time for the dares!

Gabby:First one is from

Oh! I wanna do a dare! :D  
I dare errrr,,,,, Hibari to french-kiss Tsuna! (1827 forever!)  
And then I dare Lal to admit her love to Colonello! (That Tsundere!)  
And then I dare Yamamoto to insult Gokudera and Gokudera could NOT bomb him up! *evil smirk*

Update soon! XD

Asia: I will i hope! Soo * walks up to tsuna while smirking like belphegor* i see you have to-

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEE!

Asia: Tsuna chill out you havent did anything yet! It wont be hard see just let the chairman of the diciplinary committe, that most likely will bite you to death after it kiss you.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE IM SCARED!

Gabby: where is reborn when you need him?

Asia: i knoww ok i tell you tsuna if the skylark doesnt want to kiss you you can pass the dare ok?

Tsuna: ok

Gabby: i'll ask him *walks up to hibari-san* Hibari-san would you mind kissing the tuna herbivore?

Hibari: Hn.. i dont mind kissing the herbivore

Asia: *makes a cat face to tsuna* you heard him

Hayato: *jumps i frount of tsuna* judiamee i will protect you from these stupid girl!

Asia: *irk mar, punches hayato in the head fifteen times in less than three seconds* shut the hell up! *pushed him out of the way grabs weeping tsuna and throws him in a secluded room* go get him hibari-san but no fucking though!

Hibari: *ignored me and went on:

Gabby: while we are waiting we can go to the next dare! From yuki-chan(can i call you that) but collonello isnt here.

Asia: nor is lal-san its cool i got this *claps twice*

POOF!

When the smoke cleared...

Collonello: Oi kora where am i?

Lal: yea where am we?

Gabby: Welcome to khr Truth or dares its holded at me and my sister's home which is a big mansion!

Collonello: why the hell are we here though kora?

Asia: you guys have a dare! Lal you have to admit your dieing love for collonello!

Lal: *blushes a deep red* no im won't i can't do that!

Asia: sooo you aren't denying it i see *cat face on*

Lal: what no!

Gabby: *looked at lal with a cat face* go head and do it so it can be over with.

Lal: Fine! *turns to collonello and whispers* i...love...you...collonello...

Asia and gabby: *in a melodic voice* What was that lal darling?

Lal: IM IN LOVE WITH YOU COLLONELLO I ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOU I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Collonello: *blushes red* i love you too.

Lal: *blushes* collonello...

Collonello: *blushes redder* lal...

Asia: im sorry but i dont want to interupt this heartfelt moment but *claps twice* we need to get to the other dares and check on little tuna!

Lal and collonello: wai- POOF

Asia: before we go to the dare we need to check on our little tuna!

Click, a big t.v come down from the ceiling.

Click, the t.v. came on and it showed two figures making out the larger one on top the smaller one on the bottom... its hibari and tsuna!

Asia: *gets popcorn and a blanket to lay on with a box of tissues for nosebleeds* hibari-san is ravishing tuna's mouth mmmmm yep thats a beautiful scene.

Gabby:*laying right next to her eating popcorn and using the tissues for her nose* i agree beautiful

Giotto: what is little tsuna doing? *blushes*

The whole vongola and the ancesters nosed bleeded or turned away

-Timeskip 1 hour-

Asia: stands up and opens the door where tsuna and hibari was at tsuna came out blushing beet red while hibari came out unaffected*

The vongola gaurdians mainly gokudera and takeshi: tsuna/judiamee are you okay

Asia: soooo after that lets go to the next dare, takeshi time for you to insult hayato with out him beating him!

Yamamoto: okay *yamamoto walked up to hayato* you are the most dumbest person i know?hayato: mhmhmh! *being muffled by gabby*

Asia: good job takeshi, i guess next set of dares come frome yay! (Is that your name cause idk)

I dare Tsuna to crossdres as a maid with a cute but knee length skirt and serve Giotto.I also dare Giotto to be possesive abaut tsuna and the rest I leave to you.

Asia: haii i will do ma best! Hey tuna! Come here

Tsuna: Y-yes Asia-san

Asia: can you *whisper whisper*

Tsuna: HIEEEEE NOOOOO!

Gabby: follow me *grabs tsuna's wrist really hard and litterally drags him*

-Time skip 20min later-

Asia: tsunayoshi come her darling! Time to dor you dare!

Tsuna: *whimpers and walks to giotto with a plate of tea with it* here you go giotto-sama *places the plate down nest to giotto blushing*

Gabby: kawwaii

Asia:*snaps a picture* soo cute oh giotto you are going to be very possesive to tsunayoshi for the rest of the chapter.

Giotto: EH! *blushes*

Gabby: its okay just act like hibari-san and glare at everyone that comes close to your "tsunayoshi" okay?

Giotto: h-hai

Asia: well everyone thats all the dares i got but since there were only 2 daress me and gabby will do a personal dare!

Everyone besides Asia and Gabby: *shivers*

Gabby: our dare is that our little tsuna gets a little tipsy and gives us a little strip dance *smiles and whips out camera and a remote and clicks some buttons*

-Timeskip and p.o.v. to third person-

Asia and gabby leaded everyone to the next room it was dark with lights blinking to the loud music. Yes it was the club room, and somehow little tsuna was spinning around the pole like a proffesional for an hour. Then he passed out svery one was drunk soo yeah.

Asia: sooooooooo seeeee yyyooouuuu laaaaterrrr makkkeee ssuuurree yyyoooouuuuu rreeeviiieewwww*callapsess*


	3. Chapter 3

*Curtains come up*

Asia: Hello everyone!

Gabriella:H-Hi, m-minna *runs behind Asia in fear*

Asia: Its okay gabbby(for short), whatever This our my show with all the characters from khr they will do truth or dares!

( not real audience claps )

Gabby: we dont own khr so the copyright goes to the author. *hides behind asia again*

Asia: Thats true, and we take in yuri and yaoi dares so please put them in the description.

Gabby: Hey onni-chan aren't we doing all of the characters right?

Asia: Yes gabby.

Gabby: M-Make sure you review please until then.

Asia: soyonara!

(Curtains fall)


End file.
